The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to one with a changeable table sheet.
In order to overcome the disadvantages encountered by the table according to the prior art, it has been attempted by the Applicant to provide a table with a changeable table sheet, as disclosed in the above-mentioned patent application bearing a serial No. 058,757, which includes a base, edge members merging into one another at respective ends to form a retaining seat and each of which has a vertical first plate and a second plate extending substantially perpendicularly from the upper side of the first plate, a table sheet formed by separable layers of membranes, a supporting board positioned under the table sheet, spring members disposed on the retaining seat and between the supporting board and the base, and legs connected under the base. Through the above combination, the top most membrane, gathering thereon the food remains, can be detached from the table by downwardly urging the table sheet and simultaneously disengaging the top most membrane from the table sheet. It has been found that such table can be criticized in the following respects:
1. In order to downwardly urge the table sheet, enough force must be applied thereto. For some persons, it is difficult for them to apply only using one hand enough force to the table sheet in order that the other hand can disengage the top most membrane from the table sheet.
2. Upon disengaging the top most membrane, the soup spillage on the top most membrane may run through the space between the supporting board and the first vertical plates and thus the retaining seat may become contaminated and will be odoriferous after a period of use.